Family secrets
by black-hurt17
Summary: Harry wakes up in the dead of the night to find Death Eaters placing a curse on his father. James starts acting weird, but he can't tell anyone. slash hpjp hpoc sort of incest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hp characters**

**Summary: new idea of mine. Harry woke up in the middle of the night to find some Death Eaters torturing his father. ( will tell the rest next chapter ;)**

**Family secrets**

**Prologue**

Harry crept closer to the door. He peeked through the small gap and was shocked by what he saw.

5 men-or women, he couldn't see the difference- were standing in a circle around his bleeding father who was lying on the floor. Harry watched in horror as they cast several dark spells at his dear father.

He desperately tried to close his eyes. He didn't want to hear his father's screams nor see his father writhing on the floor in pain.

Suddenly he heard laughter, though he didn't recognize any of the men, he was startled at hearing the clear laughter. It was a woman's laughter, yet sounded somewhat hysterical. He leaned in a bit more, trying to recognize who it belonged to.

He didn't count on the door opening from the pressure and the next thing he knew he was laying sprawled on the floor. He looked around and saw the men turning instantly and pointed their wands at him.

"Well, well" one of them drawled. "It seems as though we have company."

"Didn't your matter teach you it's impolite to eavesdrop" a slightly nasal tone said.

"Ah, look at the icky wittle baby. He looks so cute with that scared to death expression on his face."

One by one they took their masks of. It seems they didn't find him a threat enough to have to hide their identities.

Harry knew what this meant; he wasn't by any means stupid. He was likely not to come out alive.

"Tell me, whatever shall we do with him" the drawling voice said. "Any ideas?"

As one all of them seemed to turn to look at –Snape!

Harry blanched. Harry knew that men. Grandpa Albie said that he was a turnabout Death Eater and spied for the Order. Harry also knew of the rivalry between Snape and Uncle Sirius and his father.

Harry had always hated that man.

The man detested him from the day they met – and he was only a year old. And the way the man looked at his mother. He always got that weird gleam in his eyes.

Harry didn't like were this was going.

One of them grinned and neared him. The guy was laughing maliciously.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty little boy."

"Rabastan, brother, leave him. We've got _other_ things to do."

Rabastan grumbled. "Fine."

He pointed his wand at Harry

"_Incarcerous"_

He turned to go and stand with the others.

They stood in a circle around his father.

Only now did Harry notice the runes that were drawn with white chalk on the floor.

As Snape, Rabastan and the others started chanting, the runes started glowing an eerie green.

Harry dreaded what was about to happen, it certainly couldn't be any good.

He didn't recognize the language they were chanting in. he thought it sounded rather familiar to Bulgarian.

The runes seemed to glow brighter if that was somehow possible. His father screamed till his voice started sounding hoarse.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, in reality only 10 minutes had passed, the light subsided and they stopped chanting.

Snape and the others seemed exhausted, as if they had used a lot of magic.

Harry looked at his father and let out a breath he didn't notice he had held.

His father seemed fine, nothing was wrong with him.

He sighed in relieve.

Snape seemed to notice this, 'because he turned to him and smirked.

"Potter," he barked.

His father turned clear hazel brown eyes on Snape and seemed to listen intently.

"You are to tell no one of what happened today. This stays in your 'family'."

At this he seemed to sneer.

"This includes that bratty son of yours. Is this understood?" He hissed.

James nodded. The others grinned.

"I'll contact you for further orders. So don't Floo me, we'll Floo you."

Harry could only stare in horror as he saw what was going on.

This isn't supposed to happen, he kept thinking frantically. His father hated Snape; he would never even listen to him, let alone take orders.

It seemed that they did curse him.

"Poor little Harry." Someone near him said softly.

It seemed he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Snape approaching him.

"I'm afraid your childhood is going to take a turn to the worse."

The group put their masks back hum and headed towards the door.

"Potter" Snape said, not bothering to stop. "You can unbind him when we're gone.

And just like that they left.

Harry didn't know yet, but that night the door to a carefree childhood closed and he would grow up too fast.

The next few days everything seemed ordinary.

If it wasn't for the rope marks around his upper torso, Harry would have thought that nothing had ever happened.

He was hoping nothing did indeed change, until Thursday.

Thursday his father came home and Harry never saw the father he so loved again.

Can someone tell me the name of this story? I lost one of the stories I read. I know that when he goes back to school he trains a lot. And in one of the lat chapters I read, they got an assignment for DADA. They had to go through a dark forest, but somehow got transported to a real forest. He reaches the eye of the forest and makes out with the creature in the lake (slash) does anyone know this story?


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer, you know it by now, me own nothing of hp. however this tim i do own the cute lil poem below.**

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

****

**

* * *

**

Last time

And just like that they left.

Harry didn't know yet, but that night the door to a carefree childhood closed and he would grow up too fast.

The next few days everything seemed ordinary.

If it wasn't for the rope marks around his upper torso, Harry would have thought that nothing had ever happened.

He was hoping nothing did indeed change, until Thursday.

Thursday his father came home and Harry never saw the father he so loved again.

* * *

You look so angry at the door

I'm scared to walk through

But I don't got a choice anymore

You're calling me to you

You shout and you scream

And I have no defense

Got to get out of this dream

Hope you'll com to your sense

And then we'll go back

To the way that we were

Where the love won't lack

Hate hidden by fake concern

Let's play pretend

Let's play make believe

Make the nightmare end

Give me a moment's reprieve

* * *

Thursday

Harry dreaded this day yet somehow anticipated it.

Today he would find out if there really was something wrong with his father.

He waited on the stairs that faced the front doors.

The telltale warm feeling of the ward that washed over Harry when the master of the house came home signaled the arrival of his father. He shrugged of the feeling that it somehow didn't seem as pure as it used to be and ran up to greet his father.

"Daddy?"

He jumped up and hugged around his legs, just as he would do any other day his father came home when he went out. Normally his father would laugh, pick him up and throw him in the air. Harry shut his eyes.

He felt his father's arms come around him and for a second harbored the thought that perhaps nothing was wrong with him, that perhaps he had jut dreamt the whole affair.

Any hope was squashed when his father loosened his arms and said in a voice so devoid of emotion Harry shivered:" don't call me that."

He then turned around and went to his study leaving Harry standing shocked and on the verge of breaking down behind.

* * *

Harry ran to his room and dropped himself on his bed. He grabbed his pillow and buried his head in it, muffling screams of despair. His body racked with sobs.

Teary emerald green eyes stared at his reflection on his closet mirror and turned jade at the memory of his father.

He breathed heavily, gulping in large amounts of air as if he had trouble breathing. His heart raked in his chest. His brain working miles an hour trying to process what happened.

For the last few days his father had been positively ignoring him, pretending he didn't exist; even if Harry went out of his way to try and get his father's attention, his father would glare at him intensely. Harry could only imagine what he must be thinking looking at him like that: 'god, I wish he was never born.'

Now Harry wished it was indeed so. He couldn't believe how bad it hurt, seeing his father gaze at him indifferently or glare with so much contempt the temperature in the room seemed to go down a few degrees. That hate filled glare struck him so badly, it was so intense, so...

Snape!! How could he forget him?

It was probably all his fault, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he sometimes came by. He would speak to his father in his study sitting in his father's chair as if he was master of the house. Harry tried to eavesdrop, hoping to hear these orders exactly. However, it seemed like Snape put up some privacy wards for he could never hear a single mumble.

Unfortunately this wasn't the worst thing. Afterwards he would make his way up to the master bedroom where his mother slept. For some reason his parents slept apart and his father had moved into one of the guest rooms.

Snape would enter the room and cast a simple locking and silencing spell. Harry could only imagine what he must be doing.

Afterwards he would leave, somehow seeming a little bit; happier he guessed.

But no matter how odd his father may act in the house, whenever they were in public it seemed like nothing was wrong. He acted like his old self who hated Snape and loved his son. Yes acted, because Harry could still see the malevolent glitter in his father's eyes and whenever he hugged Harry his hugs seemed a little tighter than the norm.

Though most people didn't see through the act, not even his father's best friends Sirius and Remus sensed anything was wrong. Remus was even a werewolf for god's sake and yet he didn't notice any wrong doing.

Harry repressed a sob and his gaze filled with determination, he would find a way to cure his father, no spell was irreversible.

* * *

yes i know it's been a long time since i updated but i was simply swarmed in work

i hope you will like this story as much as my other. i hope

reviews make me happy even a simple do continue your story

hope you liked my poem

Wonder what Snape is doing with Lily? Chapter 3 is almost done.


	3. Chapter 3

**From here on I might be using some flashbacks for some situations. Mostly they will be confrontations with others. The normal storyline is mostly about his development in education, mind and the family structure, how it is affecting their lives.**

**Summary: Harry wakes up in the dead of the night to find Death Eaters placing a curse on his father. James starts acting weird, but he can't tell anyone. slash hpjp hpoc sort of incest**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the hp-characters.**

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I close my eyes  
count down from ten  
I curse the ties  
between men

you'll never see  
you'll never learn  
not a single thing you hear  
so why does my heart burn

can't help but hope  
can't help but try  
to find a way to cope  
even if it's a lie

how it hurts me to say  
all in life is fine  
I know someday I'll pay  
but for now silence is mine

* * *

Harry was getting quite desperate.

Even after searching all these books he was no closer to finding a solution than when he started.

But he couldn't give up; he was his father's only hope on recovery

You might be thinking: why isn't he asking help from friends or other family?

And there in laid the problem

He tried to ask for help. After all, Albus Dumbledore was considered the greatest wizard of this century. Even Voldemort was afraid of him.

Unfortunately he couldn't. He tried over and over again, but nothing worked.

-----------

Flashback

-----------

They were visiting grandpa Albie in his office at Hogwarts.

Harry was hoping to tell him all about the ritual he witnessed. Surely he would undo whatever was done.

However...

"Grandpa Albie, I have to tell you something."

"Tuesday night, I went out of my bed and..." Harry was overcome with a feeling of dread and buckled over.

"Oh dear," his dad said. "It seems like your cold's isn't entirely gone. Let me take you to Snape. Mme Pomfrey is on a holiday."

His father took him in his arms and out of the office. Harry tried to protest. Not Snape again!

But somehow he couldn't utter a single sound.

They descended to the dungeons and he knocked on a portrait of silver and a green snake entwined around a silver dagger.

The portrait door opened to show Snape in his full glory.

"What is it now, Potter? Is it so hard to follow a single command?"

"The boy tried to tell Dumbledore," he spat.

Harry had to squint to verify if this was indeed his father. The way he spoke about both grandpa Albie and himself appalled him.

"Did he succeed in his .._courageous_ attempt?"

"No, the secretus in familias was successful."

"Good... "Snape turned to look at Harry and sneered. "Don't even think of trying again. No one can help you."

--------------

End flashback

-------------

When he got home he searched the library what this ritual secretus in familias was.

After reading about it in a half a dozen books he resigned himself to the fact that Snape was right. There was no way anyone would know something was wrong

The spell effectively allowed the head of the family to keep certain s_ecrets _in the family. Any one attempting to tell an outsider about it would somehow be smothered and the head would know who was the guilty.

This spell was used in all the old families both Light and Dark. It was quite effective and there simply was no way around it. He would know, after scurrying through all these books he still found no solution.

Harry sighed once again and closed his eyes.

It was time for a change of plans. It seemed there was no possibility of looking for outside help. If he wanted to cure his father he would have to do it himself.

He knew it was silly. After all he was an untrained wizard. It would be quite hard to undo a dark curse cast by several powerful dark wizards; if they were powerful alright, Harry admitted that. There was a reason they were so feared by the general population. They may be evil but they were the elite of the bunch.

He massaged his temple. Just thinking 'bout it all gave him a migraine. To find the cure he needed to find the cause of disease.

He looked at the towering rows of bookshelves behind him.

'I think I will cross that bridge tomorrow. I kind of exhausted myself already today.'

He didn't exactly look forward to tackling all those tomes for the ritual. At least there was one good thing out of earlier fruitless search for the familias secretus. By now knew the general layout of the books and where NOT to look.

He turned and exited the library towards his room.

Suddenly a figure appeared in his way.

Harry looked up fearfully.

"Father"

The malicious glint in his father's eyes did not forebode anything good.

"Don't think I forgot about that little stunt you pulled with Albus. You can get away with much, but not this." Harry heard Snape's voice from a shadowy corner of the room.

"Potter, '_tell'_ your son exactly why he should not try this again." with that he turned to leave, his cloak billowing behind him as he glided his way out of there.

Harry gulped as his father stalked towards him. If he could he would have hightailed out of there, no matter how small the chance to come out of this unscathed was. Unfortunately his knees seemed to have turned to jelly.

"Hello son"

Yep, he definitely should have taken the risk to run.

* * *

i hope you liked this chapter , thank you for all the reviews 


End file.
